Weird Valentine's Day
by ImpressiveAqua
Summary: On Valentine's Day at Worcestershire, Guinevere has a nightmare about Arthur dressing like Cupid and making her his Valentine. ArtiexGuin


This is my first Shrek Fanfic. In Shrek The Third, Artie always loved Guinevere, but she didn't feel the same way about him. I decided to make Artie Cupid and Guin Psyche. I'm not all that good at writing fanfics. I also added some love songs on this fanfic, so please, don't get confused.

At Worcestershire Academy, It was 8:00 PM on Valentine's Day.

Guinevere was in her dorm room, getting ready for bed.

She had a very good Valentine's Day.

She received cards, candy, and roses.

She even went to the Valentine's Day Dance with Lancelot.

Guin smiled as she laid herself in bed and yawned.

"Happy Valentine's Day, world," She mumbled, going to sleep.

When she opened her eyes some hours later, she saw two horses in front of her, running.

She was shocked, finding herself riding on a carriage.

Then, she heard someone humming, softly.

She looked beside her and saw a short, curled, Blonde-Haired teenage boy her age dressed like a sexy Cupid, driving the carriage.

"Artie?!" She asked, shockingly.

"Oh, hi, Guin!" Artie said, cutting off his song and smiling big like he saw her there. "How's it going?"

"Where are we?!" Guin yelled, looking around fearfully over the side of the carriage, shaking, violently.

She looked down and noticed instead of wearing her nightdress, she was dressed like Psyche, a Goddess of Soul.

"Why, we're in our carriage & I'm about to make you my Valentine," He told her, giving her a lovestruck grin and he put his eyes back on the road.

Guin's eyes widened in shock & disbelief.

"So, how are you lately?" Artie asked, happily.

"How did I got here?!" Guin yelled. "And what are you doing here?!"

"I've no idea," Artie said, shrugging. "I'd went to bed last night and dreamed about you. Suddenly, I woke up here dressed for both of us this Valentine's Day. I really don't see any problem about it, anyway. Want some chocolate?" He asked, holding out five pieces of Valentine's Day chocolate in his hand.

"Where did you get chocolate?!" Guin shouted.

That's a good question," Artie responded. "I've no idea, either. So, do you want some?"

"No way!"

"Okay." He leaned back and put one piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Then, he sighed, smiling flirtatiously at her. "Mmmm. Sucking and letting it melt in your mouth," He flirted with her. "Do you ever do that? I like to do that, but no one else I've met seems to-"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Guin snapped.

Artie frowned. "What's wrong, my dear?" He asked, putting his arm around Guin's shoulders.

"What's wrong?!" Guin asked, angrily. "I've no idea what's happening here! Is this a dream or something?!"

"I've no idea. It could be," Artie said, thoughtfully and put another piece of chocolate in his mouth. "But, like I said, the last thing I remember was going to bed, started dreaming about you, and dressed for both of us this Valentine's Day. Also, I shot a love bow at you."

Guin gave Artie a dumbstruck look. "Artie, why'd you shot a love bow at me?"

"Well, I've been in love with you as long as I can remember. On Valentine's Day, I felt lonely and started thinking about you. I also want to make you my Valentine. Perhaps, so we can be together forever."

Artie looked thoughtful for a minute and slowly started to grin, romantically.

"This better be a dream," Guin grumbled.

" _Oooooooooh, With these hands-I will come to you_ ," Artie began to sing. " _I'm yours forever-And a day!"_

"Artie, what are you doing?" Guin asked.

"Huh? Oh, I've no idea. Valentine's Day always makes me want to sing love songs to you!" He said, smiling.

He threw his head back and sung again. " _With these hands-I will bring to you-A tender love as long as May!"_

"Stuck with a Valentine's Day Singer? Wait, this isn't a dream, it's a nightmare."

"Loosen up, sweetheart!" Artie sound slightly hurt, but gave her a romantic shove on the shoulder. "I mean, come on, isn't this romantic?" He asked, wrigging his eyebrows at Guin. "It's practically like we're in a Valentine's Day song. " _I'm so in love with you-I'll be forever blue-That you give me no reason-Why you're making me work so hard-That you give no-That you give me no-That you give me no-That you give me no-So-"_

"Grr..."

"Come on, Guin! Why are you so mad while we're riding in a Valentine's Day Carriage-"

"Stop!" Guin screamed, covering her ears.

"Come on, Guin, sing with me! _"Do you believe in love at first sight?- I think you do-We're lying naked under the covers-Those are the best days of my life!"_

"Hey, you! Horses!" Guin called, desperately, leaning foward in her seat. "Yeah, you! Stop! No, really, stop this ride, I wanna get off NOW!"

One of the horses turned around and gave her a shocked look, then snorted and turned back around, trotting side-by-side with its companion.

" _I need you now, Tonight-"_

"Cut it out, Artie!"

 _"I need you more than ever-"_

"Artie, you better not keep singing that line!"

" _And if you let me hold you tight, we'll be holding on forever!"_

Guin began to blush in embarrassment.

 _"And we only be making it right-Cause we'll never be wrong together!"_

"UGH!" Guin banged the back of her head against her seat and looked over the edge of the carriage, wondering if she should jump off. "Will you please stop it already?!"

"Not until I find a way to make you happy!" Artie stuck out his tongue at her, playfully.

Guin's body started to shake even harder, especially in her Psyche costume.

"Now, come on, are you honestly saying you're not enjoying this?" Artie asked Guin, cheerfully.

'"I've no idea what 'this' is! For all I know, you dressed me like Psyche, shot a love bow at me, and kidnapped me-and if so, I'd like to get out of this Psyche dress, NOW!"

"Oh, Guin! Come on- _You are not alone-I am here with you-"_

"Some minute, I'm gonna wake up from this weird nightmare!" Guin closed her eyes as the carriage moved through a copse of trees growing close enough together that their branches formed a roof over their path.

Then, a happy thought came up in Artie's mind as he smirked.

" _Ooh, yeah-Surrender me a kiss-"_ Artie sung again.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Guin chanted, trying to force herself out of this nightmare.

" _Don't talk-Just kiss-Let your tongue fool around!"_

"Artie, will you just-" Guin asked, turning to him.

Suddenly, Artie took sides of her face and pulled her toward him, planting a kiss on her lips.

Guin stiffened as she felt Artie's lips pressed against hers.

Then, he seductively smiled at her as a sparkle appeared on and off of his teeth as they parted.

Guin once again blushed in embarrassment. "Don't do that!" She said, rejectfully turning her face from his.

"Why not, Beautiful? It's another one of the Valentine Day's things," Artie said, lovingly.

"...Alright, that's it," She muttered as he leaned back to sing one more time.

" _Oh, love which made me and you-"_

 **POW!**

Guin suddenly woke up in shock and took a familiar look at her dark dorm room, a bouquet of roses that she got on Valentine's Day were lying on the side of her dresser.

She looked down and noticed that instead of in the Psyche dress, she was back in her nightdress, again.

Guin just sat there for a minute.

She looked at her clock: 12:30, 30 more minutes after the holiday's completion.

"That was a scary dream," She muttered, laid back in her bed and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, In the Kingdom of Far Far Away, King Artie suddenly woke up in happily shock and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes to take a familiar look at his dark bedroom.

He stayed frozen for a minute and then curved his lips into a big smile.

"That was an awesome dream!" He said and happily went back to sleep.

Even if Artie was a King & lonely on Valentine's Day, he thought about Guin, hoping to marry her and make her the Future Queen of Far Far Away.


End file.
